If You Are Reading This I Am Gone
by SelenityCosmos
Summary: A letter form Usagi...


**If You Are Reading This I Am Gone**

**Authors Note/Disclaimer:** I was in a really happy mood so I decided to write a happy fic… it didn't work. Manga with a taste of anima I think

it's a one-shot, but I'm not sure. I own nothing.

If you are reading this I'm gone.

Tell my family that I loved them. Tell my dad I was his perfect little baby girl. Tell my mom that I lived and experienced all she wanted me to. Tell

Shingo that even though he was a brat- I loved him. I want them to know that I cared and that I was thankful for all of them- faults and all. And I

didn't mean to be such a complete disappointment as a daughter.

Ami… I love you. You are smart and beautiful and… and I'm sorry I didn't try harder in school. I loved that you nagged me- I may have blown it

off, but- I loved that you thought I would live long enough for it to matter. I was dyslexic by the way- not just stupid. Our school couldn't make

accommodations and so I fell farther and farther behind. But- you thought I had a future and I love you for that. I leave to you Luna- my beloved

advisor. You and she always got along better anyway- you are both so wise.

Rai. You didn't treat me like I was special- thank you. I got so tired of being the decision maker that everyone looked to. The infallible little

princess. You never made me feel like it was all my decision- like I was the one who would decide the fate of the world. I was just Usagi in your

eyes- never ever Serenity-hime. I leave you manga collection- since I was always reading yours- and my jewelry. You'll wear it better than I ever

did.

Makoto, what can I possibly say to you? My true guard. My protector. My Mako. You never judged me- always took my side. You were my

safety net. My blanky. My shelter from the storm. I'm leaving you my perfume (Moonlight Romance: Sugared Vanilla Roses) and my bunnies.

Remember me. You are never alone.

Minako…you are their leader now. Care for them and guide them. Keep them together and you will all be fine. You are family. Love must bind

you now. We shared clothes, make up, and music- so they are yours now. You must take the place of princess again, my starlit, and show the

world peace. You can do it, my Mina.

Setsuna, I know you must go back to the gate now, but take with you my photo album. Let the memories keep you company until we meet again.

See you soon!

Michiru. Play, paint, and love. Never change.

Haruka please stop running. Speed should be for fun- not to escape what you think you did. It wasn't your fault. Haruka, please! I need you to

care for the others- especially Makoto. She will need you. You two are so alike. My guardian angels. I love you, Ruka. Part of my heart belonged

to you, yes Mamo-chan is my sole mate… but you are a part of my heart that he could never touch. You would do anything for me, wouldn't you?

Well, I'm not around anymore, so take care of our family, Ruka. I leave our family to you to keep. Also there was a painting done of Mamo-chan

and me… but really it looks like you and me. That is for you- so that we will be together forever- and maybe even longer.

Hotaru, my little sister. My other half. I'm so sorry to leave you alone and out of balance. I'm leaving you the ginzuishou. The power of light for

you to guard with your eternal dark. And my promise/engagement ring that Mamo-chan gave me. It would hurt him too much to keep it. I will

return to you, my little Hotaru, and we will be together. Be patient. I know you can.

And finally my Mamoru-kun. My baka. My muffin, my love, my life, and my sole. I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you! I

lived for you. You and I don't need words though do we. It wasn't your fault- but you'll blame yourself. You were the best thing that ever

happened to me- but you don't think you're good enough. You're life is just beginning- but you think it's over. I know how you feel my

Mamo-chan. Believe me, I know. You were my world and I thought I had lost you more times than I can count. I leave you my locket. It is our

locket and you are the one who should have it. It will only open for us after all. And you watch. That I return to you with the promise that we will

find each other again. We always have, right? I love you, Chiba Mamoru. Live. For both of us.

I love you. All of you. Please take care of each other and be the glue that makes you all stay, because I can't any more. Because…

If you are reading this I'm gone.


End file.
